Zeran The Merciful
Zeran Smith, also known as Zeran the Merciful. He was one of three chosen by Zordon of Altar. He is seen in The following Power Rangers series: Groovy Ranger, Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, Ultra, RPM. He also briefly appears in the 1st episode of Samurai, and in the final legendary battle in Super Megaforce to end his brother’s legacy of hate. Zeran is part Earthling from his mother who once lived in 12th century England, and part Zendarian on his father’s side. (A long-lived human species). In fact chronologically he is over 500 years old. He, his brother, and sister were chosen by Zordon for their natural ability with magic. He is not only an ally in the Rangers’ war against Zerak he is also a teacher with degrees on 100’s of worlds, as well as a brilliant (if at times absent-minded) scientist and mechanic. After RPM his adopted son Bryce takes over in ending Zerak’s Legacy of hate. He was also the teacher for the first team of rangers to ever defeat his brother, The Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers. Personality Zeran has often been discribed as a goofball always looking to have a good time, enjoys teaching WAY to much and is always looking for ways to connect with his students. One thing to note is that he is often compared to "Edward Elric" when he flips out about being called Old. He is a smart indvidal with multiple teaching degrees in his resume. However, if it comes down to it he won't hesitate to join the rangers in battle. Pre-Power Rangers 'The War Against Rita' Ten thousand years ago a war started, a war that would put 19 teams of teenagers in a battle to protect not just the planet, not just the universe but free will itself. Zeran and his, than good brother Zerak put together a team of the most notorious villains turned good and formed the "Pirate Rangers". to do battle with Rita, once known as The Mystic Mother before the blast of The Black Sun changed her to the evil witch known as Rita and The Intergalactic Empire, With the help of the Pirate Rangers they defeated Rita and this empire sending her to lick her wounds. 'Zerak Snaps' After her recent defeat they scattered about time and space. However, what followed would change the one of the two brothers...for the worse. One Day Zordon was celebrating with his apprentices on another successful victory before the room began to shake when they dashed outside they Saw Rita summoning some Meteor Down to the planet. It was only thanks to the noble sacrifice of their sister "Kira the kind" that the planet was saved...however, at a cost. Zerak, in his greif lost it before disapearing it was only when he returned that Zordon and Zeran learned how badly he lost it. Zerak, now named Zerak the butcher had returned but no longer blamed his brother for the death of their sister but free will itself. After a long drawn out battle Zeran sent his brother flying into another part of space and hadn't been seen since. 'Battle Along Side Lao Chiang' WIP Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers 'Finding The Leader' Zeran visited the planet known as Terra or better know to most as Earth to keep his watch out for his brother Zerak in the 60s. There he would re unite with a little robot known as Alpha Five in the completed Command Center. However, peace on earth didnt last long as the planet began to shake before Zeran felt a massive rise in dark energy that could belong to two pepole he knew very well. Zendarias, now Lord Zedd and his own brother Zerak The Butcher. Zerak had to act fast and he knew it. However, the problem was he could only lock onto one woman attuned to the Morphin Grid and that was a girl at George Washington High School by the name of Francine Hampton. A teenager apart of the Women's Liberation Movement during this time. With little time to act Zeran quickly activated the teleportation device in the command center teleporting this young woman to the command center. 'Recruiting The Goovy Rangers' During the Episode "Born To Be Blue" Francine and Zeran began their search for five others that would become the "Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers." During this episode we found out first hand that Francine due to her past relationship with Cameron hadn't gotten the best reputation around Gorge Washington High School. However, after explaining everything that was going onto the blue ranger "Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier" they decided to start fresh from the beginning only to be attacked by Tenga's. After they made quick work of the Tenga's they returned to the command center to contiue their search. During the Episode "Deflowered" Royce recomands they recruit one of his close freinds Winnie who would later on go onto be named "Winnie Skullovitch. The Tengas were attacking a group of hippies who were trying to enjoy themselves only for Winnie to confront them. At first when she battled them things seemed to go well. However, soon the numbers game got the better of her before Royce and Francine came in to even the score. After saving her and a bit of a reunion Zeran explained everything to Winnie and didn't take long before himself, Royce and Francine had recruited the third ranger. During the Episode "The Dance Of The Tiger" Zeran discovered that Francine wasn't like a lot of people he had come across during his 500+ years hes been alive. She was one that really didn't care about her reputation even though slowly after dumping Cameron during the episode "The Red Liberation" it had increased. She was approached by a girl by the name of Kaitlyn Stevens, nicknamed "Rose" that she neededed help. Francine checked in to see if they're were any attacks once confirmed she decided to go with Kaitlyn. Not knowning Zeran was not far behind. They would soon meet at a performance, after a jump scare from Zeran to see a performer Kaitlyn had a crush on by the name of Jeremy Gatts. However, the teasing of Kaitlyn about her crush didn't last long before The Tenga's, foot soldiers of Groarke the Conqueror attacked the preformance, it was becoming clear as day at this point that their goal was one thing, destroying woodstock. After taking care of the Tenga's they were able to convince Jerremy to join, he stated he had a freind, a band mate if you will that could help complete the team but he was out with the flu and they would talk to him tomorrow. It would be in the Episode "Excuse us, While we kiss the sky!" is when the team morphed together for the first time. Upon meeting Leon Whatley they found out that Zerak had threatened his family if he joined, after deciding to join, Leon's family was kidnapped by Zerak only to be later found by the Groovy Rangers. Excuse them while they kiss the sky, the first ranger team post the war against Rita, had finally been formed. The Sardovian Flu WIP Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Zeo Coming Soon Turbo! A Power Rangers Movie Coming Soon Turbo Coming Soon In Space Coming Soon Lost Galaxy Coming Soon Lightspeed Rescue Coming Soon Time Force Coming Soon Wild Force Coming Soon Ninja Storm Coming Soon Dino Thunder Coming Soon S.P.D Coming Soon Mystic Force Coming Soon Jungle Fury Coming Soon The Ultimate Atrocity: The Destruction Of Free Will The Movie Coming Soon Ultra Coming Soon RPM Coming Soon Samurai Coming Soon Super Megaforce Coming Soon Category:PR Allies Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega